Leo Corbett
Leo Corbett is Galaxy Red and leader of the [[Galaxy Rangers|'Galaxy Rangers']] and younger brother of Mike Corbett. He is also referred to as Red Galaxy Ranger or Lost Galaxy Red Ranger - variations on his in-show label, though the latter is more in reference to the show than a proper label. Character History Pre-''Galaxy'' Leo, along with his brother, Mike, lived a comfortable life with their parents on earth as citizens of Angel Grove. During his childhood, he hung out and played sports, often pondering about what laid beyond the reaches of Earth in space.Writer's Guide to the (Early) Power Rangers Universe - Leo Leo was among the thousands who were present during Astronema's invasion of earth. He recounted briefly to the Red Space Ranger, Andros, that he witnessed the other Space Rangers (Zhane, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley and T.J.) morphing in front of everyone and taking on the United Alliance of Evil in their conquest of the planet.As heard in To The Tenth Power During the construction of space colony Terra Venture, Leo dreamed of joining those who would venture into space to find a new world.Writer's Guide to the (Early) Power Rangers Universe - Leo Lost Galaxy As a stowaway aboard the Terra Venture, Leo dared to follow his older brother, Mike, to find a new world. Against his brother's wishes, he followed him, Maya, and Kendrix through the portal to Mirinoi, wanting to help save Maya's home. He largely witnessed the discovery of the Quasar Sabers by accident. Mike originally drew the Red Quasar Saber but passed it on to Leo before falling to his apparent death at the bottom of a crevice. This allowed Leo to morph into the Red Galaxy Ranger. Throughout the series Leo presented great bravery and courage as he faced Scorpius and eventually defeated him single-handedly. Leo can be very stubborn and hot-headed sometimes. He became close friends with Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Kai, the group helped each other with their personal strengths and weaknesses, growing stronger as time passed by. Kendrix provided morale and support during Mike's absence and in kind, Leo did the same for her. Maya taught Leo how to communicate with his Galactabeast by using his heart to understand its feelings. The lesson proved helpful when he faced Motor Mantis in a race to save Kendrix and Maya, who'd been transformed into trophies by the monster. Kai and Leo occasionally clashed with each other over his initial status as a stowaway, lack of responsibility and forgetfulness but the two became friends regardless. He and Damon share an easier friendship with each other as the two share similar qualities as easygoing and laid back young men. In a final showdown with Furio, Leo was nearly killed when the general self-destructed inside the cave believed to contain the Lights of Orion. In the aftermath of the explosion, he was saved by the Magna Defender (who appeared on Terra Venture to seek out the Lights and destroy Scorpius at the time.) He believed that there was still some good left in him despite the Defender's questionable morals during battle. Leo tried to show the Magna Defender the error of his ways and began to believe that something was inside of Magna Defender that was holding him back from the terrible deeds that could have happened. This something turned out to be Leo's long-lost brother Mike who was thought to have died on Mirinoi when he fell into the crevice created by Furio. At the bottom of the crevice the Magna Defender was also a prisoner (defeated by Treacheron 3,000 years prior), when Mike fell in he used Mike's life force to escape. After the Magna Defender saw the error of his ways, he sacrificed himself to save Terra Venture he released Mike and the two brothers were reunited once again. However it was not long before Leo began to have second thoughts of his possession of the Red Quasar Saber, believing Mike to be the rightful owner. When he confronted Mike, Mike explained that he always believed in Leo, he believed that it was his brother's destiny to become the Red Galaxy Ranger. This conflict is later rendered moot when the Magna Defender's ghost reappears and makes Mike the Magna Defender. In the team up episode with the Space Rangers, the Psycho Rangers had returned and were now under the command of Trakeena to attack the Galaxy Rangers. Psycho Red went after Leo and only with the intervention of Andros, the Red Space Ranger, did Leo evade capture like the others. Leo, together with all eleven Rangers defeat the Psycho Rangers. Psycho Pink's survival, however, resulted in the death of Kendrix who died destroying the Savage Sword to save Cassie's life. Leo was saddened by this turn of events but when the powers of the Pink Ranger were passed down to Karone, he and the others welcomed her into the team and befriended her despite her past as Astronema. Throughout the series, Leo used weapons such as the Red Transdagger, Lion Galactabeast, Red Astro Cycle, Armor Keys (which he used to become the Red Armored Ranger), the Lights of Orion and Red Capsular Cycle (which he gained through understanding his Galactabeast.) In the finale, Leo single-handedly destroyed Trakeena in her green insectoid form when he blasted her at point-point range. The action resulted in sacrificing his Battlizer and nearly destroying himself in the process. Leo and the other Rangers survived the crash landing of Terra Venture's ruined central dome when the Galaxy Megazord arrived in time to save them. Once it's revealed that the planet they've landed on was Mirinoi, the five Rangers return the sabers to their resting place in the stone alter. The action revived not only the planet and its original inhabitants but Kendrix as well. Post-''Lost Galaxy'' Lightspeed Rescue When Triskull and his ghouls invaded Mirinoi, Leo took up the mantle of Red Ranger once more and followed him to Earth. Once on the planet, he and the Galaxy Rangers helped the Rescue Rangers fight both Triskull and Trakeena who'd managed to survive his attack from the Battlizer. He fought alongside Carter Grayson, his Red Ranger successor and the Red Lightspeed Ranger. He then returns to Mirinoi. Forever Red During the Power Rangers Wild Force episode Forever Red, Leo was recruited by Andros to journey to the moon with nine other Red Rangers to destroy the last remnants of the Machine Empire and Serpentera. He arrived to the planet with Aurico in time to rescue Cole from Venjix and aided T.J. primarily during the battle against the Machine Empire Generals. Currently, Leo is living in Mirinoi either retired and watching over the Quasar Sabers or active as a Ranger protecting Mirinoi from threats. He once again returns to Mirinoi. Legacy of Power The Galaxy Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce ]]Leo was helping the residents of Harwood County before reuniting with his fellow Galaxy Rangers to fight the Armada. He was one of the Rangers who saluted the Mega Rangers. Again, he returns to Mirinoi. Galaxy Red - Lights of Orion= Zords *Lion Galactabeast Arsenal *Lights of Orion *Quasar Saber *Transdagger - Magna Talon *Quasar Launcher *Red Capsular Cycle Appearances: LG Episode 13-17, 19-45, LR Episode 30 - Red Armored Ranger= *Galactic Key **Red Armored Power Ranger Apperances: LG Episode 33, 38, 40, 45 }} Legendary Ranger Devices *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Lost Galaxy Rangers while fighting Gorgax. *Among several changes as he and the others fought against Emperor Mavro - Dino Charger= Galaxy Red represents the Galaxy Rangers for the Lost Galaxy Dino Charger that was released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. This Charger was paired with the S.P.D. Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The Galaxy Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Galaxy Red Ranger and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Family *Mike Corbett - Older Brother Notes *Originally, Leo and Kendrix were to be romantically involved, but the subplot was subsequently scrapped when Valerie Vernon was diagnosed with leukemia, although the idea was hinted at during points in the show. *The name Leo means "lion" in Latin, which ties in with his totem Galactabeast, a Lion. **Interestingly, the animal themed Sentai, Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger, has a Yellow Ranger named Leo *He is the first Ranger to try to go against a giant monster (if unsuccessful) without Zords. *Though Leo did not originally pull the Red Quasar Saber from the stone, evidence that he was a chosen Ranger for the saber all along was the fact that he was able to pull it from the stone himself in Trakeena's Revenge and Forever Red. **It should be noted that even though his brother Mike along with the other Rangers pulled the saber out of the stones, the power of the sabers did not activate until Mike passed the saber to Leo which may also further prove Leo's status as a chosen one. *Had Forever Red been allowed to be shot as a feature length film, Leo would've been one of the two Red Rangers to die (other being Aurico), because he shared a lion-themed Zord, just like then-present Red Ranger Cole, according to Amit Bhaumik. *Danny Slavin is five years older than his on-screen older brother. *In the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Leo is voiced by Teruaki Ogawa, who protrayed as Mike Corbett's counterpart, Hyuuga. *Leo is the first Lion-themed Ranger, followed by Cole Evans, Dustin Brooks, Flynn McAllistair and Jayden Shiba *Leo is also the first Red Ranger to have the power of flame, followed by Nick Russell and Jayden Shiba. Behind The Sences *Leo is played by Danny Slavin, his suit actor in the Super Sentai footage is played by , who was the suit actor for 18 out of the 20 lead Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki) & . Appearances **Episode 6: The Lights of Orion **Episode 7: Double Duty **Episode 8: The Blue Crush **Episode 9: The Magna Defender **Episode 10: The Sunflower Search **Episode 11: Silent Sleep **Episode 12: Orion Rising **Episode 13: Orion Returns **Episode 14: Shark Attack **Episode 15: Redemption Day **Episode 16: Destined for Greatness **Episode 17: Stolen Beauty **Episode 18: The Rescue Mission **Episode 19: The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 1 **Episode 20: The Lost Galactabeasts, Part 2 **Episode 21: Heir to the Throne **Episode 22: An Evil Game **Episode 23: Memories of Mirinoi **Episode 24: Green Courage **Episode 25: Blue to the Test **Episode 26: Mean Wheels Mantis **Episode 27: Loyax' Last Battle **Episode 28: A Red Romance **Episode 29: The Chameliac Warrior **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power **Episode 31: The Power of Pink **Episode 32: Protect the Quasar Saber **Episode 33: Facing the Past **Episode 34: Turn Up the Volume **Episode 35: Enter the Lost Galaxy **Episode 36: Beware the Mutiny **Episode 37: Grunchor on the Loose **Episode 38: Until Sunset **Episode 39: Dream Battle **Episode 40: Hexuba's Graveyard **Episode 41: Raise the Titanisaur **Episode 42: Escape the Lost Galaxy **Episode 43: Journey's End, Part 1 **Episode 44: Journey's End, Part 2 **Episode 45: Journey's End, Part 3 * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue **Episode 29: Trakeena's Revenge, Part 1 **Episode 30: Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2 * Power Rangers Wild Force **Episode 34: Forever Red * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also *Joh Ohara - The first lion-themed Sentai Ranger. References Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Veteran Red Rangers Category:Galaxy Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Fire-elemental PR Ranger Category:Light-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers